To a Beat
by Sincerely Yours- C.M.D
Summary: A drabble-ish music meme about our favourite Autobots and Decepticons; 10 songs only, slight language and mentions of Slash
1. Chapter 1

**C.M.D: Because these things are addicting... and Randomus Prime and myself decided to do one drawing and one writing music meme together. Primus... the differences between each of ours would be almost funny if it weren't so sad... **_**Weeeeeeeeeeeelp**_**, what can you do?  
Originally posted June 5, 2011**

* * *

**_The Coldest Story Ever Told- Kanye West  
(Any verse)_**

Starscream stared out into the dark of the void, almost feeling the cold finger of space touch his frame. How he longed to step out from the ship and lose himself in that nether; to jet off into the unknown and never return.

It would be a perfect escape.

It would be utter cowardice.

His pride -his dignity- could not allow it.

Years from now, when others would look back and ask, they would not understand. But try as he might, Starscream could stand by him no longer.

He could not trust Megatron to even _pretend_ to be the leader he boasted.

It would be too much of a lie.

Maybe then... the others could comprehend.

* * *

**_Crying Over You- Platinum Blonde  
(IDW-based)_**

Tracks lifted the gun, holding it level even though the rest of him threatened to fall apart.

Looking back at him, was the glow of a red visor; its silent owner refusing to even speak.

"Liar...," the corvette hissed. "Traitor."

Soundwave did not respond to these accusations. There was no need. Tracks shuttered his optics, quickly, before glaring at the other mech again. His spark felt cold, dead, and he knew why. Because this mech that he had loved -cherished more than anything in all of this universe!- had suddenly turned on them, _him_, taking down the Senate and spear-heading Megatron's rise to tyranny.

"Walk away," Tracks commanded. "Before I shoot you dead right here and now."

Soundwave inclined his helm. "As you will," he replied, his voice even more monotonous than before.

Slowly, he turned and walked off into the darkness.

* * *

**_See You Again- Miley Cyrus  
(G1 verse)_**

Perceptor flushed, fingers scrambling as he tried to keep hold of his datapad. His efforts were pointless though because it fell all the same. Blushing further, with embarrassment this time, the microscope quickly bent to retrieve his work. Sideswipe turned away from the video game for a moment to watch the mech, optic ridge quirked curiously.

"What, you gonna oil yourself too?," Gears cruelly commented.

Perceptor squeaked, freezing altogether. He slowly rose, coolant pooling in his optics before he ran off. All he had wanted to do was talk to the Twins!

Sunstreaker looked over at Tracks, who had also watched the scientist run away. "What was his problem?"

Tracks smirked knowingly, shaking his helm. "Nothing, my dear boy. Nothing whatsoever."

* * *

**_Not Afraid- Eminem  
(IDW verse)_**

War had come to Cybertron; war was reality.

And he had made it possible.

Megatron smirked, looking over the ravaged plain; the crackling fires and spiraling Towers collapsing to the ground as they were shot apart. And all around, the bodies of mechs and femmes alike. All those Cybertronians who had thought themselves better than the gun-former, who tried to push him down further under their heel -stealing away his life, income and home.

But no more.

Now, this world would be his own to command and own. Now, all would have to bow down to him and obey his law. Anything else, and permanent offlining would be their end.

He had created war...and through its ashes, he'd make a new world.

* * *

**_Out of Control- Capital Lights  
(TFA verse)_**

Bumblebee threw his arms wide open, standing before the precipice, intakes coming in short, ragged gasps.

"Wasp!," he screamed to the air. The large techno-organic turned at the cry; energon running freely down his chestplates and metasoma. "Wasp, please, come back!"

"Waspinator... n-not listen to Bumblebot," the predacon hissed, flapping his wings further to the volatile reactor. It was flashing all sorts of colours now, alarms shrieking as it reached overload.

"Fine," the scout whispered, gritting his denta tightly together. "Don't listen -just watch!" Not giving it a second thought, he ran toward the techno-organic and the exploding reactor; set on saving the friend he had always wanted and the person he had condemned wrongly.

* * *

**_Only The Strong- Flaw  
(TFA verse)_**

Wasp was insane. That's what they said; that's how they treated him.

But Wasp wasn't so unstable. In fact, many things still worked fine in his processor -only twisted and disjointed from the abuse he received undeservedly at the Stockades.

He was smart. But he was burdened by memories.

Too many of them.

Bumblebee remained resolutely in his processor, the one he must seek revenge on.

There were others though... Sentinel, and Longarm, and Ironhide. The mechs that would not give him even the time to claim his innocence, quickly turning their backs on him at the vaguest hint of treason. They would have to pay as well.

But first, he would need to become more powerful.

As weak as he was... he knew he stood no chance.

The spider-bot promised such, and Wasp, seeing no other option, walked into the transwarp container.

* * *

**_Born For This- Paramore  
(G1 verse)_**

When Jazz and Blaster set up the sound system, everyone was skeptical.

But with the first song, blaring pounding music and lyrics that everyone could relate to in some way, their doubts were quickly erased and the Ark was soon filled with excited, dancing mechs.

War had taught them many things.

Sing every song that they could, love as much as they were able, and always look towards the future.

And never, ever give up hope.

* * *

**_Tell Me Something I Don't Know- Selena Gomez  
(G1 verse)_**

Nobody thought that he might have fallen in love.

Surely, the voices whispering in the back of his processor declared their outright distaste for his feelings. But what was he to care? Really, it wasn't like he hadn't heard any of this before. Being security director put him dead center in the heart of the rumor mill.

Yet Red Alert was determined all the same.

Inferno loved him back, and that was enough.

Frag Optimus and Prowl -even the rest of the Ark!- as long as he had the firetruck, then it was alright.

He was in love after all.

* * *

**_Silver and Cold- AFI  
(Any verse)_**

Energon soaked the ground, pouring freely from his wounds. The holes that had been made, from the hail of unrelenting laser fire, would be enough to offline any other mech.

But he couldn't fall...

Not yet...

His pedes moved forward, though his direction was unknown. His processor was blank, scrambled by too much feedback and the slow extinguish of his spark, with the exception of a face that filled the entire space. That face, those lips, those optics... they pulled at his exhausted form, pushing him onwards.

He couldn't give up, they said, not right now.

The battle had to be fought still... the war, eventually, won.

Others would call him a monster, they would turn away from him, but it mattered not in the end.

Because he only had one point in life anyways.

To protect the light shining in those optics, of the face in his processor.

* * *

**_Which To Bury, Us Or The Hatchet- Relient K  
(G1 verse)_**

They always offered mercy; it was practically in their coding.

The Autobots would fight with the Decepticons, and usually, they would win. But even when they stood over their fallen enemies, blasters at the ready, they always stepped back just the slightest, allowing the other the chance to retreat.

Why? The Autobots sometimes wondered. Why give the Decepticons the freedom to flee, when they would only come back and attack them and other innocent people the very next day?

Because of freedom.

Freedom allowed the Autobots to live the way they wished, and it did the same for the Decepticons. The choices were always there...

That was a right that no being should ever revoke of another.

Optimus recalled that, the lesson instilled in him from the time he was fixed and was transformed from Orion Pax.

He only wished that Megatron might see that as well someday.

* * *

**C.M.D: Yes, my playlist is that lame... And **_**slag**_**, these things can be quite difficult. Go to my profile to check out my friend, Randomus Prime's version!**


	2. Chapter 2

**C.M.D: So apparently, the music memes are back for me. I got together recently with my friend Randomus Prime, and this is pretty much what we did the entire time we were hanging out. We got done at least four new memes; two writing, and the other two for drawing. The drawing one's we all did on my playlist, while the writing was done to his music. And can I just say what an interesting selection it was...**

* * *

**1- Without Me: Eminem**

"..."

"...What are they doing?" Wheeljack looked on, feeling more than utterly confused and perplexed. The urge to hit someone -more than like himself- was steadily growing.

Optimus, watching the spectacle with him did not reply immediately. "I think Red spiked their energon as revenge," the truck-former eventually said.

"Uh-huh," was the engineer's eloquent response.

Disturbed, they continued to stare as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran around in circles, kicking their pedes up to the air and hooting oddly to the beat pouring from the red warrior's radio. But that wasn't the shocking thing... it was the fact that they were dressed in straw skirts, wearing socks on their helms and had Carly's lipstick smeared across their faceplates.

"Remind me never to piss our security director off," one of the mechs piped up. The other nodded his helm mutely.

* * *

**2- Oni: Fight**

"Target locked." The sniper shifted his grip on his gun, keeping the enemy clear in sight. "Ready to fire when you command, sir."

"Good," came the dark voice through the commlink. "Remember soldier: leave none of them alive."

The mech nodded, though he knew the action was unnecessary, cycling a deep intake as he tapped his finger against the trigger. With just the slightest pressure, the weapon fired and the unsuspecting 'bot was nothing more than a smear across the ruins. Grinning crookedly, the sniper lowered his gun. "Too easy...," he crowed.

"Indeed."

He barely had the chance to turn around before the other mech's blade slid through his helm, cutting deep into his processor and spilling energon to the floor below. Mutely, the mech withdrew his sword, wiping its edge with a spare rag. "Too easy...," he said, mimicking the sniper's final words.

Without a backwards glance, he turned into the night.

* * *

**3- Marvel vs Capcom 3: Magneto's theme**

"They shall pay for what they've done..." he growled, speaking only to shadows and ghouls. They swelled and swayed at his dark whisper, almost as if mocking his vow.

Tracks merely glared, a sneer on his lips.

"Doubt me if you wish, but I shall not rest until each and every one of them twitches with the last, weak pulses of their spark. Crying for mercy, and receiving none... Energon coating their lips, and wires pouring from their split guts. It shall be an agony like none other and no relief shall they find."

How? The darkness inquired.

The corvette snorted. "The only way possible... through underhanded tricks and bargains with a greater demon."

His optics seemed to flash almost red for a moment, before turning back to their dark indigo once more. "I will sell everything I have and more just to have my vengeance."

Not even the shadows dared to comment on his hiss this time.

* * *

**4- Yugi vs Jayden Battle: LittleKuribo**

It was unbelievable.

The Autobots watched, jaws dropped and optics flashing in intervals. It was all they could do to simply keep up with the scene before them.

Jazz and Blaster were battling it out -but not in the usual manner with a friendly match in the target range or something. No... the two musical mechs had decided they were gonna have... a rap battle. They were spitting out rhymes and lyrics faster than some of the 'bots gathered could follow, jumping from one sentence to the next in one continuous loop; pausing only long enough to add emphasis to a word or insult before continuing with their retinue of spewed words.

And they were starting to get really serious about it too...

Eject and Rewind tried to keep up with their creator and his friend, scratching the records in random yet matching speeds, mixing up the music further and giving more basis for the two mechs to rap off of.

It was a really awesome sight to behold.

It might have been even more cool if it wasn't so frightening at the same time...

* * *

**5- Chicken Dance: Tiputanssi**

This was it... no more high-grade for the seekers, Megatron decided with a growl.

Honestly, how was he supposed to try and have any fun when his entire aerial squad was up on the rec room tables, doing the most awful and yet surprisingly coordinated dance in the history of this universe!

At least the rest of the Decepticons seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Mixmaster hooted from the background, while the others laughed as Vortex decided to climb up onto a table as well, following the other flyers in their practised routine of the Chicken dance.

* * *

**6- Turn on the Ignition**

Red Alert swivelled across the security hub, fingers tapping madly as he commanded the systems to initiate the lock-down procedure, all the while keeping his optics on the monitors. He watched as Decepticons fought with his comrades near the entrance, slowly pushing the Autobots back toward their base. Any further, and the Decepticons would have complete access to the Ark.

"Not if I can help it...," the lamborghini murmured to himself, sweeping across the room again and rapidly flicking on several different switches. The ship's antiquated guns rumbled into function, unburying themselves from under the rubble and swivelling towards the battle.

Red Alert tapped away at the console quickly, focusing the weapons on the Decepticons. "Not today Decepticons," he said softly, before shooting.

* * *

**7- Hunger: Spectre General**

"HOT ROD!"

The young soldier chuckled as the scream echoed over his commlink, barely heard over his radios. He ignored Kup's yelling, turning up the volume louder until it felt like the mesh would break over his speakers. Ahead of him, the city began to come into view, nothing but rubble and ruins from the Decepticon's raiding centuries earlier.

Increasing his speed, Hot Rod swerved between the buildings; making hair-pin turns and shock-absorber breaking drops as he raced through the dead city.

To him, the feel of burning rubber and the wind slicing across his hood as he pushed faster and faster through the darkness, was the best feeling the young soldier could ever find.

* * *

**8- Touhou Metal-Rock 27**

It was like a lullaby, the kind of morbid siren song sung to the fallen.

Hound watched, transfixed, as this horror unfolded before him; golden optics muddied by energon and white frame darkened with filth dancing toward him. Beseechingly, temptingly, Mirage held out his servos, beckoning for the tracker to come forward.

Hound... didn't know if he wanted to.

He had spent so long, hungering for this unattainable mech, and suddenly he was inviting him...

But this, the green Autobot had not wanted it in this way. The Noble broken and very, very mad... it caused his spark to wither even as his arms achingly lifted for Mirage. With a twisted smile, so shattered and sweet, the race car swayed closer, still singing in that eerie way that he was.

It was only when those tarnished arms wrapped around him, shivering lip components melding against his own, that Hound realized it was too late to pull away. His lovely grim reaper squeezed him tighter, pulling him down, as darkness and pain ripped through his helm; singing to him softly as everything faded away...

Lost in his beautiful disillusionment...

* * *

**9 -Spy break: Propeller heads**

Servos tapped against relaxed thighs, over and over and over again.

In the dead silence, the sound made for a nice beat: mellow, calm and repetitive.

A nice accompaniment for those who had no choice but to stay and wait.

* * *

**10 -Smile DK: Kissy-kissy**

Prowl was a kind of quiet, isolated sort of mech.

Jazz watched from a distance as the SIC slowly moved across the room, every motion delicate and purposeful. It was beautiful. Even when the neutral mech had his olfactory sensor deep into a datapad, a contemplative frown on his faceplates and doorwings hiked high.

Something was obviously bothering Prowl, but the saboteur couldn't help but think that even such a negative emotion on the Datsun's face was handsome.

It made Jazz want to go right over and kiss the mech, wrap his arms tight around his waist and coax a smile to the refined 'bot's lip components. With a quiet sigh, the third in command quickly turned his helm away.

* * *

**C.M.D: The drawing versions are all available on my DA page; the link is just there in my profile. Check them out if you're interested~**


	3. Chapter 3

**C.M.D: Aaaaaand the last one of that day. Dude, seriously... you need more **_**songs**_** on your playlist! A girl can only write so much to instrumental stuff!**

* * *

**1- ACDC: Highway to Hell**

People had thought that the stunticons were crazy before. But when they stumbled upon the organics' rock and roll... things just worsened. Now they performed every death-defying stunt and vicious ramming with that slagging music blasted in the background, almost indiscernible over their shouts and cries of wicked delight as they destroyed everything within sight.

It was getting to the point that even Blaster was beginning to hate his favourite genre of music.

"Would you turn it off!," he yelled, as Wildrider took a swipe at Bluestreak, who he happened to be belted into.

The 'con just cackled, increasing the volume until it sounded like his speakers would blow.

* * *

**2- Devil May Cry 4: credits**

The Autobot trembled and whimpered, struggling hopelessly in his bonds.

This same mech that had imprisoned and killed mercilessly was now begging and wailing for clemency, coolant pouring down his cheeks and lubricant seeping down his thighs. It was a pathetic sight really.

He smirked, reaching forward, wrapping one, large servo around the Autobot's helm. This 'fair judge' screamed, bucking wildly in the other's hold. "Please!," he cried, "I only did as I was ordered!"

"Lies...," he hissed, clenching his fist. The Autobot's helm resisted for a moment, before the metal gave away under his unrelenting force; buckling in and crushing the other's processor. He looked on a moment longer, withdrawing his energon-soaked servo and letting it drop back to his side.

* * *

**3- Lose yourself: Eminem**

They didn't understand that he wasn't nearly as uncaring as he seemed.

Everything he did -every plan, every word, every action- had to be carefully considered and weighed; the consequences too great if he should make even one fraction of a mistake. The battle computer installed in his processor helped... but unless he remained focused and controlled, even such basis programming would prove futile, Prowl knew.

That's why he kept himself distant and calm, so that he might be able to step up to the plate and have a situation that resulted in the least amount of casualties. Even if they despised him for his detachment in the beginning, it did not erase the relief that showed in every shoulder plating and face of the Autobots when the SIC took charge.

"But why Prowler..." Jazz begged him, not understanding. The Datsun blinked, unable to respond to his friend's admittance of love.

Eventually, the sabotuer left.

"Because...," he whispered to the empty air. "Someone has to remain in control."

* * *

**4- Wizzy noise: Behemoth**

Beats pounded and strobe lights swept across the club. Bopping his helm in time with the electric mix, the mech slid through the crowd of dancers, inching closer and closer to the frame that had first caught his optic. White wings twitched and fluttered as they were brushed against other dancers; almost seeming to move to the rhythm of the music. It was a hypnotic sight, one that constantly drew the optic and then left the watcher to steam as they studied the rest of that glorious chassis.

With an unseen grin, the mech pulled up behind the dancer, reaching forwards and winding his arms about that slim waist. The stranger startled for an astrosecond, before melting in the warm grip and turning to see his partner. Blue optics flashed and sparkled, before a coy smile was pulling at glossy lip components. The dancer continued moving, now within the realm of the other's arms; grinding up against his new companion every once in a while.

He groaned as the winged mech brushed against his codpiece, bringing attention to the growing ache coming from there. But when he tried to lean in closer, the dancer simply pulled his helm back until his lip components were no longer within reach, still swaying to the music. It was obvious that any further

* * *

**5- YMCA: Village People**

Spike tried not to laugh, but Carly wasn't being nearly as kind. She was practically rolling on the floor, gripping her stomach tightly as the quadruple danced before them; snapping their fingers and mouthing the lyrics coming out of Teletraan 1's speakers. The chorus was coming up, and Spike could feel tears forming in his eyes the longer he watched; the laughter building up deep in his chest.

He absolutely lost it when Prowl stalled in the doorway, staring on in adulterated horror and confusion as Jazz, Blaster, Bumblebee and Bluestreak spelled Y-M-C-A with their frames, still bopping to the music.

* * *

**6- Iron madness: Enemy side**

"Urgh! Turn it off!," Starscream shrieked, clapping his servos over his audio receptors. Skywarp waited a few moments longer before adhering to his commander's order, turning the monitor off and silencing the human screaming coming through it.

When he was sure it was quiet once more, the SIC lowered his servos, glaring at the teleporter. "What in the Pit convinced you that watching those horrid Organic transmissions would be a good idea!," the seeker yelled again, optics flashing a deadly red.

Skywarp lifted his servos slowly, nervous grin coming to his faceplates. "I thought it would be a good idea to see what the squishies are afraid of. For, you know... research." Thundercracker shook his helm in the background. That really had to be the weakest excuse Skywarp could ever make.

"DON'T DO IT AGAIN!," Starscream bellowed, before promptly turning and storming out of the room. The black and purple seeker flinched as his trinemate screamed again out in the hallway, no doubt releasing some further pent-up anger. Sheepishly, he looked back to Thundercracker.

"I didn't think it would frag him off that much..."

"You should know better," the blue seeker merely sighed. "You know how he detests this planet."

Skywarp pouted at his comrade's refusal to side with him. "Yeah alright...," he conceded.

The teleporter was quiet for about a klik, before a slag-eating grin spread across his lip components, making Thundercracker sigh again at the obvious devious gesture. "What are you up to now?"

"Hey, TC... think 'Screamer would like it if this started playing in his room?"

* * *

**7- Marvel vs Capcom 3: Shuma Gorath theme**

"What- Aw, C'MON! Sunny stop elbowing me!"

Sideswipe grunted as his brother pulled his arm back, hitting him harder in the stomach plating. Choking on his intakes, the lamborghini struggled to keep tapping away at his controller's buttons, but wasn't able to keep up because of the pain. On the screen, his fighter had its aft royally handed to him by Sunstreaker.

"It's official...," Sideswipe grumbled, glaring at his suddenly smug twin. "I hate you..."

"Only because you lost."

"Only because you cheated."

This time, Sunstreaker smacked the other lamborghini upside the helm. "Oi!," the red warrior yelped in alarm. "Stop hitting me!"

"And don't call me 'Sunny'."

* * *

**8- Breaking the habit: Linkin Park**

"TC! Please- Thundercracker!"

Skywarp tugged hopelessly on his trinemate's arm, but could neither slow nor stop the blue mech down. "Where are you going? There's nowhere for you to go!"

"Anywhere," the other seeker hissed, whirling on his partner, "Is better than this."

"B-but you can't...," Skywarp choked. "TC... Megatron will kill you... Y-you can't just leave!"

Thundercracker said nothing, face going blank as he finally shook off the teleporter's clawing grasp. "Don't follow me," he ordered, turning and again hurrying down the hall. Skywarp watched, helpless to do anything, as his friend and wingmate disappeared into the night.

* * *

**9- Why Can't we be friends?**

Prowl stared at the strange mech before him, trying to not frown.

"Come again?"

"I said, 'My name is Jazz. Wanna be friends?'"

The Datsun narrowed his optics. "Why?"

The black and white mech before him grinned, visor dimming. "Why not?"

"That's illogical..."

Jazz shrugged. "Maybe. So... friends?"

Prowl shuttered his optics again, the frown this time appearing. "...no," he answered, to the other's disappointment. Turning, the SIC quickly retreated.

Jazz watched him go, servos cocked on his hips and a sullen pout on his lip components. It lasted only an astrosecond, before the sabotuer was grinning once more. "That's alright, Prowler," he declared to the air. "You'll see things my way soon 'nuff."

* * *

**10- Can Can: Vanessa Mae remix**

Mirage tried not to smile, but it was hard not to.

"Like this," he corrected, gently grasping Hound's servo and moving it to the proper position at his backstruts. The tracker almost turned pink with his blush as the servo found itself closer to the spy's aft then he was entirely comfortable with.

Mirage only smiled further, grasping the mech's other servo and leading them into the waltz. It lasted maybe about a klik before Hound was tripping over his pedes again; muttering curses under his intakes at his own foolishness the entire way.

"That's alright, Hound," the white mech murmured softly, leaning closer to the tracker. He loved when Hound's blush deepened, their lip components just brushing. "We have all night to get it right."

* * *

**C.M.D: Number four is the only one where the song finished before I could... How sad. And I still don't know why I thought of Hound and Mirage waltzing to a can can song...Ah, whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**C.M.D: Yes... I have indeed done another meme. I doubt these things will ever die for me. So anyways, not my fave, if only because my brain wanted to die come the writing and my fingers were starting to go numb from the cold so I couldn't get them to work with me. Randomus-Prime seemed to enjoy them well enough all the same, so I guess that's some consolation...**

* * *

**1\. Vinci DiCola- Pursuit**

He onlined his optics, seeing a stretch of blue sky above his helm. It was obviously fake; just a rectangle of blue paint daubed with white spots to make it look as if there were clouds. But to Fireflight, it was the bestest thing to wake up to in the morning.

"Come on, dumbnode!," Slingshot shouted, leaping onto the other flyer's berth and knocking Fireflight to the floor. "Get up already!"

"Slingshot, calm down. There's no need to rush Fireflight into getting up," Silverbolt sighed from out of sight.

"It's alright," the white jet beamed, picking himself off of the floor. He jumped back on his berth, wrapping his arms tight around the protesting Slingshot, giving his brother big, wet kisses. "Slings just wanted to greet me first."

"I'm glad that you're able to see things that way, 'Flight..."

"But it would probably be best if you let Slingshot go now," Air Raid pointed out. There was a smile in his tone. "I think he just might blow a gasket if you keep cuddling him."

Fireflight only purred, hugging Slingshot tighter.

* * *

**2\. Mockingbird- Eminem**

It was hard.

Watching over them, his children, and not being able to even speak with them. To connect with them. To offer them comfort or advice when their paths grew dark and they stumbled in their despair. The worst bit though had to see them fighting amongst themselves; building weapons and traps to best the other, energon staining their servos as another of their kin fell. Murdered by their own intentions.

Primus could weep.

But he did not even have that ability, and the whole of his essence ached as he watched them -his creations, the Decepticons, the Autobots- struggling through this senseless war, starving and pushing, barely holding on as they managed to make it through another day.

Blocking up all their feelings; sealing away love and the like, denying themselves what they were destined to always have. Happiness stolen away by their own doing.

If he was something more than a God, than maybe he could have helped.

* * *

**3\. Another night- La Bouche Nightcore Remix**

Tracks rolled on his berth, pulling the sheets to his frame and purring lightly as the soft material brushed against his sensors pleasantly. In his thoughts was a blue mech, thick and silent with a red visor that pierced into his soul, seeing his very spark.

Lies and fears meant nothing when he was under that gaze, wanted by this strange mech.

The corvette could almost giggle.

Tomorrow, he'd go back to that store. Maybe he would meet that other 'bot again, and maybe then he'd have the courage to say something to him. Fingers crossed for the kiss of passion he was sure the other could give him.

* * *

**4\. Tetris Themesong**

Not many games intrigued Perceptor. In fact, he had an utter disdain for any activities of that sort period. He did not see the mindless repetition in racing games, and thought that the fighting games were just as worse. Why fight digitally on a screen, when they were already in the middle of a war?

But perhaps he had been too quick to judge all video games.

"What is that?," Perceptor asked, peering over Spike's shoulder curiously.

The human scowled as the screen flashed saying that he had lost, before looking up at the scientist. "Just a game... Tetris it's called. Kinda boring if you ask me."

"Might...," the Autobot started shyly, "...might I try?"

Spike blinked his eyes at that, but shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out."

Ignoring the strange comment, Perceptor gladly took the game, watching excitedly as the screen flashed up.

* * *

**5\. Eisenfunk- Pong**

When Red Alert was glitching... sometimes it produced interesting results.

Inferno shifted on the berth, hissing first as his wrists chaffed in the cuffs against the berth post, before moaning as a hot glossa slid across his windshield and down in between his grill. "R-red...," he panted, trying to focus through the dimness on his lover. The security director pulled away from the other mech's chassis, looking up at Inferno with lustful optics.

"Yes love?," he growled teasingly, grinding down into the firetruck's lap.

Inferno's engine roared at that.

He could feel the outlines of Red Alert's exposed valve, the lubricants dripping slow and hot onto his own spike, but the lamborghini never went any further than a simple brushing of their interface equipment. The taunting taste of ecstasy was driving him mad!

"P-please R-red... A-ah c-can't take anymore."

Red Alert smirked again, licking his lip components. "Of course not, Inferno. But first... you must beg me."

Oh... Inferno moaned wantonly. Who knew that Red Alert could be such a sexy, little dominatrix?

* * *

**6\. I will Survive- Meet the Spartans Remix**

Starscream cocked a hip angrily, arms crossed over his chassis. If Megatron thought he would take this indignity this time, the stupid bucket-head had another thing coming! The jet was not some bumbling, rash moron -he could hold well enough on his own in a fight, and he had more than a few schemes in his processor to get himself what he wanted.

And Starscream indeed would get what he wanted.

He had not come this far to fail at the very end.

"I will be back, Megatron," he hissed to the empty air, "Expect it. I'll take the throne and control of this pitiful army, just you wait and see!"

* * *

**7\. Little Big Planet- Main Theme**

"Come on Mirage!"

The ligier scowled down the hill, servos held at his sides tensely. Hound had to be kidding -him, go down there? In all that muck and filth! "No thank you," he called back. "I rather stay up here."

The jeep sighed at the expected reply. "But I can't show you what I brought you here for if you don't come down," he pointed out.

"If you weren't so determined to keep it a secret, then maybe you could have saved yourself the trouble," the Noble sniffed, turning away.

Hound shrugged, turning around and reaching into the bush. There came a hideous bout of squawking and feathers flying everywhere, before a flock of peacocks came racing out of the bush. They screeched in terror and confusion, heading in every which direction, flying up into the tracker's face momentarily and twisting through his massive pedes. Caught off-guard by the fearful birds, Hound tipped backwards, falling into the mud with a cry of shock. At the sound, Mirage turned back around, lifting a servo to his face as a chuckle threatened to rise.

"I see you've managed to get dirty... again," he joked, safely from his spot above the little valley of mud and bushes.

"Yes, well," Hound laughed back. He picked himself up slowly, trying to flick some of the mud off with his fingers. It wasn't really working. "Dirt just loves me, you know?"

Mirage hummed in response, watching as the jeep climbed back up to where he was standing. "Here," he said suddenly, holding something out for the noble to take. Mirage did so warily, aware of the filth covering the other mech.

In Hound's servo, he saw it was one of the bird's lovely blue feathers. "Oh, Hound," he smiled, touched by the thoughtful gift.

"Knew you'd like it," the tracker smiled back, cheekplates flush with his blush.

* * *

**8\. IronMan -Black Sabbath Instrumental version**

"So... you're Iron man."

"Sideswipe please..."

"But I mean, he said it himself," the red warrior protested. "He said he was Iron man!"

"Slagging ego-maniacs...," Ratchet grumbled from the back of the group.

"If he's Iron man, why don't we get some cool names too, huh!," Sideswipe pouted, finger inches away from poking their human ally. Tony Stark only glanced at the giant appendage before turning his head to whom he assumed was the leader.

"Cute kid," he commented dryly.

"No, seriously! We should be called like, the cybertronium mechs or something!"

"I... apologize," Optimus sighed, "For Sideswipe's behaviour. I believe your mechanical suit has gotten him excited and he's forgotten his manners."

"Not like he ever had any to begin with..." That would be Ratchet again.

"Naw, it's cool," Tony grinned. He was really beginning to like these giant robots. "Everybody's a fan of the suit."

* * *

**9\. Now You're Gone- Basshunter**

He was a fool.

Tracks paced about his room uneasily, arms hugging his chassis tightly. He had never meant to make Soundwave feel like he was just playing him -he sincerely and truly did love the other mech back! But how was he supposed to say so, when the Decepticon just suddenly sprung such spark-felt confessions on him like that. And asking him to bond with him?

The corvette wanted to kick himself.

He should have done something at the very least. Slaggit... anything would have been better than just standing there, dumbfounded, until Soundwave could not take the silence any longer and got up, turning around and walking away.

The tapedeck had not commed him since.

Choking back a sob, Tracks turned, collapsing onto the edge of his berth. "I'm sorry...," he whispered to the walls, since his love was not around to hear them, "I'm sorry I was so afraid... but please, come back..."

* * *

**10\. Bring me to life- Evanescence Nightcore Remix**

Sparks withered, pulsed, started to fade... He could feel the tug of the well of All-sparks reaching out for him, beckoning for him to come. He was tempted to comply with their sweet demands.

"Prowl!," a voice screamed through the darkness. It banished the speck of light he saw, pulled him back to a gravity where pain flowed through every fibre of his being; sensory net frazzled as only agony registered across his systems.

It made him want to go back to that world of shadows and shifting light.

"Prowl! Oh Prowler... hang on, please!," that voice was still calling. Servos slipped under his helm, then his torn and mangled doorwings, lifting him up to a warm chassis. He could hear something click, felt fingers dig into his own chestplates, prying the metal back gently and baring his spark. His withering, dying spark...

"Listen ta meh Prowler... y-yer not gonna die, ya hear meh! Y-yeh'll live another orn, a'ight! J-just stay wit' meh, o-okay..." A bright, brilliant light was pressed into his spark, feeding it, flaming it into a raging inferno. He could feel suddenly this other mech, all of this fears and feelings; his love and terror at losing the officer.

Weak words made their way to his lip components. "J-jazz...?"

* * *

**C.M.D: It's kind of scary, but like, THREE of the songs, me and Randomus both had the same idea for. We were both chuckling and I was like "Dude, get out my brain!" as we were reading each other's over at the end. Just goes to show, I guess, that great minds DO think alike~ XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**C.M.D: Look at that! Another one! Holy Frag... I just don't stop with these things! Anyways, I don't know... these ones are kinda meh-ish, in my opinion. I couldn't really get into the groove when writing them, and really, my drawing companion to this one is even worse.  
...guess it was just one of those days...**

* * *

**1)You've got the touch- Stan Bush**

"Touch It."

"No."

"C'mon- touch it!"

"I said 'no'! Leave me alone!"

"Awww, Red," Sideswipe whined, grabbing the fleeing lamborghini and tugging him back. Sunstreaker wisely stepped out of the way of the security guard's flailing arms, sneering slightly as his paintjob was almost scuffed. Neither of the other two mechs spared the ego-maniac a moment of their attention, turning back to the object of their conversation -the new search and rescue 'bot.

"Don't you just want to touch him?," the red warrior cajoled teasingly, forcing Red Alert to look at the firetruck. "All that glossy red paint, and that rugged frame. I thought you were into those types of 'bot, Red."

Blushing, the security guard struggled harder in his brother's hold, biting the black servo and effectively forcing Sideswipe to release him. "Ouch! What the slag Red!"

"I...," Red Alert panted, still blushing furiously. "I refuse to give into your sick games. Now leave me alone to my duties, please!"

"He's so not getting away...," Sunstreaker commented.

"Indeed not," Sideswipe agreed, as Red Alert ran away from his apparent crush.

* * *

**2)Sons of liberty- Metal Gear Solid 2**

Do his best... that's what he had promised the strange flyers that had come begging outside his repair bay, pleading for someone to save their friend. Sighing, Alpha Trion stepped back from the mech's torn chassis, looking around the rest of the room. Multiple 'bots were strewn out along the floor and berths, his drones avidly working to try and repair them all. But with the number of casualties, and the shooting happening outside his bunker, signalling how many more there would be, it was unlikely that he'd be able to save them all.

It was a cold weight indeed, carrying this realization, Alpha Trion thought.

He turned his gaze down to the young mech before him, resting an energon-stained servo on his crown. "I'll do all I can to help you at least. May you help others in my stead."

* * *

**3)My Hatred- Asphyxia**

Black digits wrapped around his tender throat; the pain of energon lines and vent ways being crushed, overshadowed by the resounding slam of his helm being driven into the bulkhead. Gasping, he tried to focus on reality, move, fight back -slag, do anything that would make this pain stop! But he could only clutch and claw at the servo around his neck cables, broken vocalizer spitting ghastly strains of static and garbled noise. When he could again see, it was to find that silver behemoth filling his vision; leaning in close to the choking mech, his lip components quirked in disgusted arousal and his red optics flashing brightly.

"Why Starscream... have you nothing more to say?," growled the tyrant.

He could only writhe further, held aloft by the servo, pain -and suddenly pleasure- sparking erratically across his circuit net. All sense of fear and panic and the need to escape were ripped away from him next when a greedy mouth landed on his cockpit glass.

* * *

**4) Still Alive- Jonathan Coulton**

Shockwave could not smile.

He could not growl, or grimace or otherwise show some other sign of facial emotion. He had after all, no such visage with which to display such things, not as if he really needed one anyhow. The black void of his face and the bland yellow glow of his single optic was enough to strike fear into most 'bots' sparks. Though it wasn't the lack of a face that really terrified them.

It was the mech himself.

That demented, loyal, logical servant, always searching and plotting away. With his numerous experiments and his large hordes of victims. Because, everything was to expand their science, and henceforth, the betterment of Cybertron.

...Sick...

* * *

**5) Let it Be- Nightcore**

Tracks bopped to the rave beat, wings twitching frantically to the irregular bass, as if they were lost in the throes of passion. And the corvette so hoped that they would be soon...

He had so much to do, so many things to prepare, before Soundwave came for him! Time couldn't offer him enough to accomplish all of his errands. Of course, it didn't help that he kept getting distracted by the music, lost in memories of club nights so long ago, dancing -like he was now- when he had drawn the tapedeck's attentions. And how sweet a reward that had been. Tracks had never been happier, and tonight, he'd make Soundwave so too.

* * *

**6) Streamline- Newton**

"I-it's, uh... th-that is to say..." Perceptor trailed off, unable to find his words, bowing his head in slight shame and embarrassment. Smirking, Sideswipe inched closer to the microscope, looping an arm around the smaller shoulders.

"That is to say what, Percy?," he prodded, interested in what the other had to say. After all, it wasn't often that Perceptor stopped anyone in the halls to talk with them. Especially not the Twins, who he had seemed adamant to avoid in the beginning. Sunstreaker pulled up beside his brother, looming into the scientist's personal space as well; smirking to himself when he saw those gorgeous cheekplates colour with energon.

"I-it's nothing... r-really! I-i'm sorry... I'm sorry to have bothered you!," Perceptor cried, unable to take the two lamborghinis' presence any longer. He squirmed, trying to shove past them, and flee to the safety of his labs.

"Oh, no, no, no, Percy," they tsked, grabbing him easily and pulling him back. "I do believe there is something there."

"Something important...," the yellow one husked, leaning down to an audio.

"Something that we want to get into," his twin grinned. They chuckled lowly as Perceptor shivered.

* * *

**7) Returns a King- 300**

"It is my coronation!," Starscream screeched indignantly, tossing his cape behind him. "Now do it properly!"

The gathered Decepticons shifted uneasily at the shrieked demand, uncertain on how their new "leader" wanted them to act, and not one hundred percent certain they wanted to follow through with it anyways. But it wasn't as if they had a choice. Carefully, the constructicons started, blowing their trumpets, and heralding the start of the ceremony. Pleased with them, Starscream turned to Blitzwing, who was now bringing up the crown. The crown he would wear.

* * *

**8) Spider-man Theme- Marvel VS Capcom**

"What -no! Peter Parker was a whiny lil' glitch! The Hulk was much cooler!"

"Why? Because he lost his temper and would randomly trash stuff, like yourself?"

"Woah, Sunstreak'r! Chillax mech! 'Sides, the hulk ain't that great eith'r... Thor beats them all!"

"Nuh-uh, brother. It's Captain America, or it's nothing! Those other mechs have nothing on him."

Voices of protest cried out, disagreeing with their friend over who was the best super-hero, each hell-bent on screaming the "super amazing traits of their own choice."

* * *

**9) Mission Impossible Theme song**

"Doo-doo-do! Doo-dooo..."

"Me Grimlock say, what him Hot Rod doing?," the Dinobot leader asked, scratching at his nose in confusion. Arcee beside him shook her helm, staring along with Grimlock as Hot Rod continued to walk across the base in "stealth mode", still humming that infuriating tune.

"It's called, 'acting like an idiot'," she sighed, not wanting to go into anymore details.

"Whose acting like an idiot?," Springer called, coming out onto the patio. He saw his friend down below and started laughing. "Alright then, question answered!," he cried, laughing some more. Grimlock merely shuttered his optics, confused still.

* * *

**10) Dj Mystic- La La La La La**

Hound was finding it very hard to keep his servos to himself.

Sexy, beautiful Mirage twisted and twirled before him; streams of silk tied at each end to his wrists, sliding across white plating and that blue aft as the spy continued to gyrate and shake to the music. And all for the viewing pleasure of his mate. Those golden optics were the colour of amber, turned that way by the ligier's own arousal as he belly-danced for Hound, amused that the tracker was still keeping to his "rules". Touch him, even for a moment, while he danced and there would be no interfacing tonight.

With the way he was moving though, he thought he would have snapped already -frag or not.

After all, once those servos were all over him, how could he resist bending to the jeep's siege?

But Hound was being a good boy, and soon, Mirage thought -shaking his aft again, right in front of the tracker, glad to hear the hitching of intakes as he almost brushed the other's olfactory sensor with the blue plating- soon, he'd be deserving of a treat. A special, one of a kind, Noble treat. Mirage couldn't wait.

* * *

**C.M.D: Bellah Danceh Mirage! XD Fun~**


End file.
